Operation: Lavi's Surprise Birthday Party!
by LadyLocket
Summary: Today's Lavi's birthday. Only one problem. Everyone forgot... or did they. LaviXLenalee.


**Operation: Lavi Surprise Party**

**Lavi P.O.V.**

Waking up today was so cool! It's my birthday! 'It's my birthday and I'm 20!' I sang. Yeah! I'm twenty. I walked to the cafeteria all 'assuming' that they remembered my birthday. Yeah so I walked in... Wait... No "Happy Birthday Lavi!" Banner? So I approached my friends and Link (shivers) and asked.

"Hey guys aren't you forgetting something?" I asked them. Please God if you're really nice don't let them forget.

"No I don't think so Lavi..." Allen replied with a mouthful of waffles.

"What's wrong?" Leanalee asked.

"Are you guys sure you didn't **forget** something?" I asked again which much more enphases on FORGET.

"No... Oh. My. Gosh!" Allen exclaimed 'Yes, yes.' I said in my mind as I nodded.

"I forgot the syrup! Thanks Lavi."

"YES! wait no..."

"Lavi what's wrong? We didn't forget anything... are you alright?" asked Lenalee.

"Yeah I'm... fine. I'll just go to my room ok? See you guys later..." I moped I couldn't believe they forgot my birthday! I left and sighed.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You think he didn't suspect us Allen-kun?" She said as she ordered Jerryy to bake the cake.

"Nope not a single thing. We have 1 hour come on... We're throwing Lavi the perfect birthday party." Allen said with a smile.

"Yeah let's go!"

"Kanda you might as well do something..."

"Tch... Don't order me around." without little care he left.

"Come back later Kanda. We'll have soba for you!" Lenalee shouted.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it! They forgot my birthday! UGH! I know I sound like a little kid, but you'll never know maybe this will be my last birthday! Yeah I said it fangirls! With the war going on. Fangirls chasing me everywhere. Come on maybe tomorrow I might die, and no one remembered that it was my birthday today! One thing to do. Get a date with a cute girl. Move to another country and then have 2 kids named, Lawrence and Annabeth! Yeah lets go!

"Uhh... Lavi? What are you doing in there?''

'Shit! Did I think too loud?'

"Umm... you were shouting about, having kids with a random person... please come out it's me Lenalee."

"Sure, wait a second." with that I turned the knob and saw Lenalee's figure.

"Hey, I want you to come with me to the cafeteria, I need some help with the Science Department's Coffees now with all that "research" they're doing." I couldn't help but laugh at the "research" thing. I decided to go anyways.

So when we got to the cafeteria... I saw...

_**Happy Birthday Lavi!**_

_**From the Order! **_

_**and Link **_

Banner? Check. Food? Check. Gifts? Check! Yes! I got a birthday party... wait a minute...

"So you guys didn't forget?" I asked so confused. Yeah a bookman being confused I don't think so!

"Of course not silly! Why would we do that? It's your birthday and I thinks it is a very special day for you." Lenalee said. I blushed then she did too.

"Well except for Kanda he's only here for the soba." Allen added.

"Moyashi!"

"What? it's true you soba worshiper. You only eat soba. No wonder your hair looks like it too!"

"Moyashi. I'll cut you up into slices. Oh wait I can't do that cause I can't see you."

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

"GUYS! My birthday don't ruin the moment!" I said. "Come on you guys. Remember the old saying. The more you hate the more you love!" a small grin appeared on my face. I knew I was in big trouble with Yuu-chan.

"Usagi!"

After the dinner. The laughs and the fights between Allen and Yuu-chan. I went to the rooftop, where I usually am to get a breather. I heard foot steps and I turned back to see Lenalee.

"Hey." she said

"Hey."

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to give you your present."

"What you already gave me something. A fleece blanket which is really confortable by the way. And the last installment for the encyclopedia that I wanted. I think it's a little bit too much. So no thanks Lenalee."

"You don't get it. It's not a material thing."

"What?"

She came closer and leaned closer. She gave me a kiss and then pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Lavi." And with that she left the rooftop.

'God. This has been the best birthday ever!"

Komui P.O.V.

"My Lenalee senses are acting up... hmmm..."

**Another one shot! LOL. I couldn't help I'm so sorry I just had to write with the whole scene about the LaviXLenalee. I dunno I just had too. I know it was cheezy and all! haha. yeah so I passed my Algebra test! So happy! I just want to say... Happy Birthday Lavi. Seriously it's Lavi's birthday today. **

**So yeah don't forget to review, Please! **

**~Allen-Musician1245**


End file.
